2006-12-06
Tuesday, December 6, 2006 At Whateley Harlan drops by Rack and his gaggle of girlfriends to chat, and incidentally get a few useful rumors started. Zenith and Sahar take Harlan to the lab to test her for psi. Nope, none of that stuff transferred. Harley asks Zenith a really embarrassing question.The Big Idea There's a discussion in the medical labs about Jericho's anti-venom.Ill Winds, Part 4 Gunny Bardue has a talk with Mule and Bunker about the previous night's action. Nikki has an introductory talk with a group of four other Sidhe on campus: Rascal, Sanctuary, Zephyr and Thorn. Zephyr has some issues...Ill Winds, Part 5 Nikki gets determined to find out about what's going on as the storm develops into terrifying proportions. Fey has a talk with Gunny Bardue and gets an assignment to read several texts on small team tactics. Gunny and Sir Wallace have a conversation about Aunghadhail. The weres contact Nikki to tell her that the action is about to begin. She discovers that the phone system is down and sends Toni to notify Security, and Tennyo and Jinn to tell everyone to keep inside. The team assembles in response to Nikki's magical call: Caitlin gets the call as well even though she's not supposed to. Security gets organized, Caitlin, Mule and Bunker, and Deadeye separately head for the armory to pick up weapons. Deadeye goes to the Poe Cottage roof to cover the fight; Caitlin finds a spot on the ground. Fey blows the tunnel door out to join the fight. They jump into the fighting and manage to turn the tide with furious hacking, hewing, slashing and spell casting. Then Fey teleports them to the aid of the weres. Caitlin's position is overrun. The weres are so hard pressed that Eloise does the almost unthinkable: she calls up Garrand's sword: the bloody claw, greedy fang and unbearable light of --- Imalris. Ben uses Imalris to slaughter the Voodoo Wolves while Aunghadhail blasts a hole through their formation to join them. She dismisses the spirit that is bound to Imalris and rescues Eloise. Then she takes the rest of the Wild Bunch back to the battle around the school, warping time so they're only gone a few seconds.Ill Winds, Part 6 Sir Westmont finds the dark magical core of the storm and destroys it, fainting from the exertion. Samantha and Hive manage to get the communications working again and call in help from ARC and DARPA. The Voodoo Wolves withdraw. Bardue cautions the Wild Bunch about charging in without notifying: friendly fire isn't friendly. He tells them they've got a date with the sims at 05:00. Help arrives, too late as usual. Circe and Miss Grimes get to work repairing the damage to the school's wards. Suzannah Hagarty gets Sir Westmont to the school clinic. Fey has a long discussion with Sara about Imalris and other things. The weres which had to abandon the west coast arrive to reinforce the Medawihla reservation. In other news, the Bastard plans his next attack. In New York In New York: Charlie Lodgeman has his meeting with the Players, including Sports Nut, the Thug, Street Life, Mother Manhattan, the King of Cats, Moneyman, Fast Talker, the Intellectual, The Firefighter and the Rat. Rev. Englund tells Father Carmody what's been going on in the Vatican. Father Carmody sighs and decides that, much as he dislikes it, he'd better begin playing politics.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement Part 1 References See also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline